fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Belzade
Belzade is probably the most scaringly or scaredly dimensional place through the mysteries in the depth of the future dimensions. Section heading It is really scared place for some people want to feel the creepy, weird, and being watched in bad way. It is really creepy place. It is thought quiet place, but it is not exactly quiet place as it seems. It contains some of some things living. It may be the end of the dead zone of the dimensional teleportational zone which is restricted secretly by Stoureky. Stoureky closed the teleportational gate and informed her members not ever dare or try to get in this area where she felt that way where she never wanted to remember again. Section heading In the second volume of the Lost Trip ongoing issues, Stoureky tried to leave the place, but failed to teleport out and wanted to exit. She decided to do the hardest way to come all the way from the area to other area, then go back to same area from the area where she started, and beleived she was trapped or stuck in an infinite pointless time or dimension that can not allow her to make a dimensional opening or portal to make her exit successfully. Somehow, she finally decided to end up getting rest when she swore she hearing those things lurking her closely and quiet whispering voices closely to her ears. She did turn around and look nothing. She got a feeling that things are really gettting closer to her when they keep her warm or cold, either way. She can feel the quiet wind unlikely the Earthly wind that would tell her someone moves or bumps her. She can tell when things come closer to her when she is walking more slowly. Then she run when things do not come to get closer to her. When she stopped running, things come closer to her. She consider things the extremely dangerous and decide to find a way to avoid them. She knew she can not get out of this situation where she does not want to feel that way. Something freaked her out when she tried to make too many attempts to make a dimensional gateway or portal in which they do not work properly. She finally made it the final hard attempt of these attempts to use it. She had not told the Lost Trip about the strange place. Argon told Stoureky that place is named Belzade, the most dangerous place that nobody surives. Argon did tell his team to leave and they did leave, but Argon was angry at Stoureky for not leaving. Stoureky told Argon that she did, but things did not work on her. He then realized it could be a trap or something that prevented anyone who went in or out. Stoureky confessed to Argon only about it. Argon confused hearing those creepy stories from her and asked if that is all what she had lived her life and thought she felt like she had been here for years. She said yes and did not like it. She wanted no one going in this place. She sealed the dimensional wall that nobody get in or out, period. She told all these members of the future and nonexperienced explorers who seeked in the depth of the future dimensions that this place is highly restricted. Category:Locations Category:Lost Trip